A Messy Love Story
by GoldenGirl007
Summary: They were demigods, sure, but they were also teenagers and that is when things get messy.  How are they suppoused to save the world when their hearts keep getting in the way?


Piper Helen Mclean was a mess, she really truly was and the answer could go from complicated to one word: Jason Grace. Or Hera, she could blame it all on Hera too…

She was never most popular, most pretty or most anything, but she took pride in knowing she was loyal, beyond loyal. Many would think she was a cold hearted bitch, but that was just the farthest thing she was, she was nice and warm and when she fell she fell hard, that was kind of the problem. She had her protection wall built sky high, but once you tore them down what you saw was what you got, not that many people had took the time to get to know Piper.

Leo Valdez had taken the time and she knew she would never find a better best friend, he was strong and protective of her, kind of like a big brother, also because he loved teasing her. For all porpoises they were sibling, not by blood but by heart.

Jason Grace had taken the time, but their relationship was a little more complicated, she understood that Jason was confused about who he was and his life before Camp Half-Blood and that most of the sweet memories she had of him and her dancing under the stars he did not share. But for whatever the reason she loved him and not as a friend, she loved him like she had never loved any other, pity she knew he didn't share her feelings. He had told her he had a girlfriend 'back home'- Reyna- and she pretended to be happy for his memories were coming back. Doesn't it sound real? 'Yay, I am so glad that you have a girlfriend, love of my life!'

But she was strong, that was the one thing that separated her from the other Aphrodite's girls, Piper Mclean refused to be a slave to love.

8_8_8_8

"So, what's up Iron Men?" Piper sat on Leo's desk inside Bunker 9.

"Three days, Beauty Queen, three days and The Great Argo II will sail!" He answered in an important tone.

"Have I ever told you that you really are good with all this mechanic stuff?" She smiled at her best friend and brought her chin to rest on her knees.

"I may have mentioned it once or twice." He fixed the collar of his shirt pretending to be some hot shot when they both knew he was a goof "How are you?"

"Fine, just fine as always right?" She smiled sadly at her friend.

Leo didn't talk serious much, but he noticed things other people didn't, he noticed how that shine that Piper always had was dimming as the time to leave was getting closer.

"Tell me your problems sexy mama." Goof.

That made Piper laugh just as he had planned.

"I will, I promise I will if you promise to never, ever, call me that again."

He got in her face before saying slowly once more.

"What? Mama? Or sexy?"

"Oh my gosh, that sound so wrong! Mama of course!" She laughed before jumping from the table and doing a little Shakira move with her hips "Saying I am sexy is just the truth."

"I don't remember you being that big headed, sexy chick." He joked and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm not big headed, it's just the cruel truth." She tried getting down, but what chance did a small 120 pound girl had against the huge Hephaestus son? "Put me down you oaf!"

"That hurts Pipes, it really truly does."

Of course they both knew that was a lie, even being a Hephaestus Leo had quickly gained that title of camp man whore, he was built like a wall and his warm brown eyes and goofy smile didn't do much to lessen his sex appeal.

"Come on Valdez, let the girl down." The voice rang in Piper's ears like bells and she immediately stopped laughing what cued Leo to put her down.

You could literally see her face brighten as she looked at Jason.

"What's up Jase?" Leo asked going back to his desk.

To Leo it was a little easier than for Piper, he had come to terms that all his memories of sneaking out at night and talking shit with his best friend Jason in school were false, he knew this Jason wasn't the same Jason and that was ok for him. He just didn't like what it was doing to Piper.

"Just came to see how we are going on the Argo II front? And obviously visit my friends." He smiled.

Piper didn't know if it was something about being Zeus son, but every time Jason smiled at her she got this little shockwaves running through her body. Jason had dimples, white teeth and perfect kissable lips that made his smile to die for. She got jumpy every single time.

She had to stop herself from thinking this kind of shit all the time, screw her, he had his own life and she wasn't in his future.

"Were you talking to Thalia? Did she tell you if the Hunters would help us with the Roman camp?" Piper smiled brightly.

Right now he needed a friend and she would be that friend.

"She said that she would talk to the Hunters and get back to us, but that they probably wouldn't and I shouldn't take it personally and that her duties as Hunter were more important as her duties as a sister and a bunch load of crap."

He looked so sad about that news that she just wanted to make it better and went to hug him, of course.

"This is one of the few matters where I agree with my sibling and my mom, the Hunters are an evil club. They don't just abstain from boys, they abstain from humanity." She agreed with him hoping that knowing she was on his corner would make him feel at least a little bit better.

He sighed into her hair before remembering that she wasn't her, she wasn't Reyna and he couldn't do that to neither of them, he couldn't cheat on Reyna with Piper even if it was just emotionally.

"Yeah, whatever you know. Fuck her and all that crap." He pulled away.

This was the kind of behavior that pissed Leo off and it wasn't just Jason obliviousness, Piper didn't have to try taking care of the dude, it was like she was setting herself up for heartbreak, and who would be left to pick up the pissed and glue them together? Leo Valdez at your service, and believe it there wasn't Super Glue enough for that job in the world.

"So… Dinner?" Jason asked feeling the weird mood his friends seemed to be in, he kind of got Piper's mood (and he knew he was screwing up with her head), but not Leo's.

"Sure." Piper smiled and threw an arm around each other boys' shoulder and taking her feet off the floor "Come on, get walking you two."

It was almost ok after that. That night they pretended they were all best friends like Hera intended, they pretended like Piper didn't love Jason and Jason's memories weren't fake. They joked and run around the Camp savoring the last drop of normality they would get for a while.

8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8_8

**AN:/ So I hope you liked the first chapter I wanted to use this chapter to present to you Rick Riordan's characters from my point of view, because though he is an awesome writer I don't think he gives his character proper age behavior, so mostly I am presenting to you what I think would happen if they all acted like teens.**

**I don't own anything BTW.**

923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e

Y2:923c6656-1262-40ec-8fc2-ea950b6e508e


End file.
